Spider-Man: The Scarlet-Spider
by MarvelRPDude
Summary: Ben Reilly is just another guy. Regular job. Regular apartment. Regular nobody Joe Smith from the street. But he has a secret only another man in New York has: being genetically altered at birth to fit the same physique, memories, personality and powers as Peter Parker, The Amazing Spider-Man. What happens when one becomes the other?
1. Conversations With Myself

Ben Reilly

With Great Power

Ben dashed through the tables off a small Manhattan diner. His feet stomped the greasy floor, as both of his hands held together a plate "Whoa- Careful! Comin' through!" He'd quickly apologize as he used the best of himself to either not fall face-first to the floor or bump into a patron. It was a busy day. As always. Times Square does that! As soon as he reaches the counter, he gently puts the plate there and sighs in relief

"'Nother tough day, Benny?"

"Huh?" Ben looked over his shoulder, giving a half-smile and a nod at the manager, using his right wrist to rinse his blonde locks off his sweat "I'm alright."

"You're doing good, kiddo. Just remember to take out the trash before you end your shift, alright?"

He let a small frown slip on his features, then simply nodded and shrugged "Okay, no problem."

"That's my boy." He'd give him a toothy grin and a wink, and head back into the kitchen. Ben watched him, then walked back to the counter to wash all the dirty dishes and the cups. Several drops of sweat came off his face, his hands tired only after 15 minutes of doing just that. They felt like they were boiling, his hands. The tip of the fingers were all droopy and disgusting. Made him cringe as he looked at them "...Ugh..."

"Yo, kid! What the hell are you doin'?" One of the other workers asked, making his way closer to Ben. He walked with a hunch, his drippy, fat and stubby cheeks already parting to shout

"I'm... washing the dishes, obviously..." Ben responded with a flick of his brow, in confusion

"You wanna' be a smart-ass? I told you to take care of these five minutes ago!"

"And I am?... Clearly?" Ben pauses, then pulls his hands out of the sink, and holds them up "Seriously, dude. Try tic-tacs. Man..." Ben would fake a sigh, and side-step to walk past him. Hated that guy. Always shouted and for some reason thought he was in charge. Whatever. Ben grabbed a nearby towel, and dried his hands off, heading into the kitchen. Trash took out. Job done. Shift ended. He was -out- of there!

As fast as he could, he took off, putting on his hood and starting to make his way to the subway. Tough day, indeed. Well, considering who he was, it wasn't that bad. But, recently, he started considering if being covered in spit from some diner dude's angry shouting was worse than having bombs thrown at you by a flying lunatic dressed as a goblin. This thought actually made him chuckle to himself, clipping his phone out of his pocket and ringing someone

Ring. Ring "...He-yo?"

"Hey, Tif."

"Ben! Wassup?"

"Not much." He dragged his throat, and made his way into a subway car "Just ended my shift. Was wondering if you'd wanna hang out. Or something. I' unno."

"Told you, Ben, I'm seeing someone" The female voice at the other end replied with the ever so slight hint of annoyance in her casual warm tone

"Not in -that- way though. I mean, actually just go out.. see a movie... I dunno. I'm not very good at this. Kinda new, in fact."

"Uh-huh."

"Soooo... waddya' say? Yay or nay?" He insisted, slipping in a free seat inside the car

"Look..." She began with a dry sigh "...You seem like a really sweet nice guy... but I have someone. I'm not trying to be rude, and I hate to do this but..."

He bit his lip, and simply nodded to himself "...I know, I know... Sorry."

"Maybe for an icecream, tomorrow. I have some free-time, just... I don't want to be one of those girls who lead you in and then..."

"No, yeah, of course." Ben would pause, and drag his throat "Ice-cream sounds neat, though!"

"Good. Then, I'll see ya tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Alrighty."

"Bye."

Ben smiled to himself, and nodded "Bye-bye." With that, he closed the call, and stashed his phone in his pocket. Some minutes passed as the cart made it's way from Times Square all the way to Soho. Ben leaned in to his chair, relaxing

Some minutes later, he was there. Went inside the building, then inside his apartment. Set his bag down. Took his jacket off. Flopped on the bed

"Unghn." Ben escaped as he leaned and arched his back. Reaching for the TV remote, he powers the thing on, and sits up lightly, rolling his shoulders and scratching the back of his neck. He had to get a shower

**Good evening, New York. I am Whitney Chang, Daily Bugle, reporting. This morning several masked men were apprehended by the vigilante calling himself 'Spider-Man'. No casualties were reported...**

Ben stood up, listening in as he went inside the bathroom and went forward with the shower. Whitney continues

**Although his deeds good and appreciated, there are a great deal of people in this city that are still considering what are this so called 'hero's' motivations for doing this. One of the most famous people for this, aside Jonah James, is the chief of police, Commisioner George Stacy.** The TV flickers, and a video of Commisioner Stacy being interviewed appears

"Mr. Stacy - What are your opinions on unregistered vigilantes such as, erm... going by their nick-names, The Punisher... Wolverine, and the most infamous, Spider-Man?"

He grimaces "Frauds. Thieves and murderers. There are eye-witnesses who are able and willing to confess against these so called 'heroes'. The Punisher is a known psychopath who brutally tortures people and considers himself responsible for cleaning up this city by whatever means he sees fit. The same with the Wolverine fella... and Spider-Man, he's as bad as they are. There's no reports of him murdering, sure, but... I mean, the guy can climb walls, I don't mean to sound absurd, but he does. Who knows what else he is capable off? I'd rather have them show up so we know what they can do exactly"

The reporter nods in agreement, and gestures for him to continue "...I mean, I have children. People have things they need to worry about. They don't need this. They don't need to worry about coming home from work and looking over their shoulder for these guys. Criminals are bad enough. Crazy people that think they are above the law are not t-"

Ben grunts, and switches the TV off as he steps out of the shower "Oh, blah-blah... shuddup." He rolles his eyes, and tosses the remote back on the bed "...Man, the mouth on that guy..."

"Heh, I know, right?!" Another voice spoke out, giving Ben the slightest second of panic as he hopped up on his feet and looked towards the direction the voice came from

"Um... sorry. Didn't mean to do that." Same voice uttered, stepping out of the shadows. Ben sighed in relief, and finished drying his hair

"Heh... no problem, Pete. You do know you can like, use the door, right?"

Spider-Man shrugs, and takes a seat on the bed "...Yeeeah, but this is more fun, you know? Plus you should've totally seen your face."

Ben snorts, and enters his kitchen

"Nice digs!" Spidey utters, leaning back on the bed and putting his hands on the back of his head

"Thank you very much, my good sir." Ben replied with the slightest bit of sarcasm, taking some cereals out then grabbing his carton of milk "...Want something to eat?"

"Nah, I'm good. Wait... are those - Oh, of course it is. I forgot we're the same." He'd leap off the bed, and nod with some excitement as he made his way into the kitchen, following Ben "I'd love some, actually."

Ben poured the cereals in two bowls, then finished it off with some milk "So, what brings you here?"

"Nothin'." Spidey chuckled, taking a seat at the small table inside the kitchen "...Well, actually it -might- be something. Like, really small, micro-molecular-nano-stuff that brings me here. Like, totally not important and in no way over-asking..."

Ben offers him a bowl of cereals, setting it down in front of him with a joking sigh "...I haven't done it in months, bro."

Spidey lifts his mask over his nose, and smiles at the cereals "...Yeah, yeah, I know. But Fury wants me to collect something from L.A. and well... can't. I got Aunt May. And my apartment. And the Bugle. And well... this..." He gestures to his costume, then sighs as he takes a mouthful of cereals "...Ah' jus' nee' som' he'lp.."

Ben chuckles, and takes a seat "Right."

"So..." He swallows down, then coughs "...I came here asking you to... uh... be me... for a while..."

Ben blinks "...Like... be Spider-Man..."

Spidey shrugs, and then continues "Eh, not really. You can still be yourself. I mean, Scarlet-Spider. Is that correct? - Anyway, you can still be that, because Spider-Man, that's me, will be in Los Angeles, so it'll look iffy if I'm in two places at once, you know?... I just need someone to stand in for me as Peter Parker. That's it!"

Ben blinks again, then sighs and rubs his temples "Last time I did that you -"

Peter cuts him off, his somewhat joking tone diminishing with a more serious voice "Dude, last time you did that I thought I was a clone. That's... not very fun. No offence. But... thinking your entire life was a big lie is... ugh, I'm not helping at all, am I?"

"Forget it. No bother... I need to dye my hair, right?"

"...Uh, yeah... people might wonder why I spontaneously decided to dye my hair blonde..."

"Right, yeah. And how long will you be gone anyway?"

Spidey shrugs, and takes another bite "Dunno. That's why I'm asking you to do this. Because, if I knew it was like, for a day, I'd zap there, get whatever Fury wants me to get, then zap back here. No problemo. But without that, I actually have no idea how long I'll be there. Might take a week. A month."

"Can't you say 'no'?"

"I'm talking about S.H.I.E.L.D., Ben. These people don't take 'no' for an answer. I mean, they might, but they wouldn't be very happy about it."

"Right."

"Just... please? I'll owe ya. Just... I have no reason to go to L.A. as myself. Spider-Man, yes. Peter Parker? No."

Ben sighs again, and leans back into the chair a bit "...Alright... I guess..."

Spidey smiles widely, and sits up immediatly. He reaches forward across the table and hugs Ben "Thanks, dude!

Ben chuckles, and pats him on the back awkwardly "...Uh... no problemo?"

Spidey grins, then takes off towards the living room "Sorry I can't finish those cereals. Gotta be out there! You know? Be cool, and all mysterious and stuff!" He uttered as he made his way towards the window

"Hey, Peter - " Ben cuts him off

"Hm?"

Ben grins, and gives him a wink. Peter frowns "...Oh, no... come on!"

"It's totally that. I'm gonna do it."  
"You want to - ugh, fine! I'll tell Felicia to bring my black Spider-Man suit out. Man..." He sighs, and leaps off into the city, taking off

Ben chuckles, reaching into a drawer "...There it is..." He says to himself, taking out his old Scarlet-Spider-Man costume. Still looked great. Ben looks at it, then tosses it on the bed


	2. The Diner

Peter gave me a layout. A layout to his life. Being... him. Being myself. Only not. But being Peter Parker for real. The real Peter Parker. It feels like... it feels like it's always been my purpose. To serve alongside and be his shadow. To be him. To reflect him in every possible way. Why would I need a layout?

I've always -been- Peter Benjamin Parker. I've only kept it a secret.

Ben thinks on it, tossing the small pad Peter wrote on away. Been hours since he woke up. Peter phoned in, of course. He would do that. And if he knows Peter, he will do it again. Just to make sure Ben has it all together. But... a layout. Knowing what to do. Ben -already- knows. All the memories are there. The images. The pictures. The love. The emotions. The feeling of being Spider-Man. He knows it deep down he is just that. Picking up the pad once again, Ben lets a subtle frown slip on his face

"...Alright..."

He'd utter quietly just to himself, looking at a small carton in front of him "...Time to do this..." And with one swift motion, he picked up the cart. Minutes later, he walked out of the bathroom, drying his hair off with a towel. His brown hair. His real color. Peter's color

"...Not too shabby..." Ben said to himself as he inspected his hair, giving a smug grin as he did so "Not shabby at all."

Ring. Ring.

Ah, there it is

"...Yello?"

"Hey, Ben. 'S me."

Ben chuckles, and rolls his eyes "Mhm."

"Just wanted to give you another call, you know... make sure everything's alright. Make sure you're not, freaking out or something. Heh."

"Mhm."

"You totally knew I was gonna call again, didn't you?"

"Mhm."

"Oookay..."

"Trust me, Pete. You're in good hands. I'm already you. There's no problem. Just... haven't done the super-hero shtick in a long time."

Peter hesitates, then sighs as he adds in "...But you don't have to do the super-hero shtick. Only Peter Parker is needed... Spider-Man is off in L.A. remember?... why am I talking about myself in third person?"

"Yeah, I know, Peter. But I need the practice. And this is a good excuse as any, right?"

"Right!... Of course, just, you know... don't make it too obvious..."

"What exactly?"

"That there are two Spider-Men around?"

"Oh... yeah, sure. Definately. Don't worry, Peter."

"Oh, and one more thing!"

"Hm?"

"It's about Jonah. Never s-"

"-Never say his mustache looks like something Hitler would've had?" He cuts Peter off

Peter blinks "...um... yeah! That's about it."

Ben grins, and nods "Okay, Peter. Talk to you later." And with that, he closes the call. Okay. That was one thing. Hair done. Body is okay. All he needs now is to start making face with Aunt May, Harry, Jonah Jameson, and maybe MJ. Ben frowns, and shakes his head. That thought made him feel guilt. Being an exact replica of Peter Parker meant he got all the perks, and all the disadvantages. He barely spoke to Mary Jane ever since he was created. And still, the feelings he has for her are as powerful as Peter's. Not his fault, he knows it. It's something that would've come with any other clone. A flaw in the programming. A design error. But even so, he knows it -is- what Peter also feels, and taking that away from him would be wrong. Besides... MJ doesn't love Ben Reilly...

Ben takes out his suit, and puts it on. All fit perfectly. As he gets closer to the windows, he slips on his mask, and leaps off. No, MJ doesn't love Ben Reilly. She loves Spider-Man.

It felt the same. All of it. Jumping forward. Being in the air for the even so slightest time before slowly descending down into a drop. Falling. Feeling the air breeze by your ears, covering them into a roaring sound of a mystical tale. Lights blurring by. Noises. Everything. It felt -amazing-

He shot his right hand forward. Thwip. The web-thread attached to the nearby building, and off he went. His body rocked forward, then released the thread. Almost like a bullet. His arms and legs flailed about as he once again proceeded to fall. Thwip. Thwip. Thwip

"Wooo!" Ben shouted, web-swinging his way through the streets of New York City. The sun let it's light shine over his face, engulfing his vision in a ray of colors and excitement. Ben zipped up to a rooftop, running to the other side. He caught his breath, simply crouching down to observe the people going by their business. So small. So funny. He could do anything to them. Anything he wanted. Just a couple of blocks away was the diner Ben worked at. Well, he wasn't Ben anymore, was he? But still, he couldn't just go about ruining his own work. He had to get money somehow. And still, as he thought... it wouldn't be him doing all those naughty deeds going through his mind now, would it? It'd be Spider-Man. Scarlet-Spider-Man. Not Ben Reilly.

He web-swinged away, heading towards the diner. Swiftly landing on top of a lightpole, Ben grazed his sight forward lightly, looking inside. Manager was there. Guy who gave him trouble all the time was there. All he... whoa...

Spider-Sense

Tingling

Didn't go off for ages. But now?... Ben grunts, and attempts to find the direction the tingling comes from. The sensation was strange. A ticklish, electrical feeling coming off from the back of his head. It got deeper, and deeper until it was painful. And then it rocked forward into his spine and ribcage. It was almost painful, but not really. Just a strange sensation, but it was never wrong. It was always right. Just like this time. As he looked past his shoulder, Ben let his eyes go wide. Voom. A massive car came right towards him. What the hell?

He leaped up, and landed on top of the flying car, almost grazing off mind you. His fingers stuck there as the car did an 180* mid-air, causing him sever whiplash in the neck. Again, his fingers hurt. But he knew he had to stop the car. Otherwise it would've went into the diner! And that would be horrible, Ben figured. He let his feet plant themselves on the hood of the spinning, flying car, as his hands shot left and right, creating a massive web-thread that engulfed both himself and the car. Ben attached the web to the vehicle, then pushed backwards, letting the car stick itself into the massive web-like tate he just made

Well, that went alright, Ben thought, dropping down from the car. No more Spider-Sense either. But... who did this, and why? Looking about, he heard something just with the bare pitch of his ear

"It's Spider-Man!..."

"What the f- what did you- my CAR!" Another man shouted

"He tried to smash that car into that diner!"

"Someone call the cops!"

"YOU MANIAC!"

"He's trying to KILL US!"

Ben's jaw almost hit the floor. He knew people had the wrong impression of Spidey. But... he just saved everyone from that diner. Yes, that includes the guy he couldn't stand. And his manager. He did the right thing. And yet, they hated him. Ben took a step back, lifting his hands instinctively in self-defence

"Come on, people. I couldn't have thrown that car!... Look at me! I'm all.. frail and stuff! I'm skinny! Just... come on..." He'd try to joke, with no success. And then, it went off again. Spider-Sense. Ben leaped up, jumped off another lightpole, and landed in the middle of the street only to see...

A giant, bulking hulking matter of armor slowly walking in his direction. Big arms. Huge chest. Strong legs. Small head. Horn on top. The Rhino

*Gulp*


	3. The Rhino

Okay. Have to be quick about this. People around. This is a -huge- threat in New York City. And I mean that literally. He's The Rhino. Called that for a reason. Sure, he's not The Hulk. Sure, he's not The Juggernaut. But he can still pretty much brench-press a subway without breaking a sweat. That's... pretty scary

"Ye' lil' twat'-y kid!... Ey' been' waitin' for ye' to com' 'round 'dis parts fo' months!' The Rhino growled out, his massive shadow slowly coming over Ben

"...Well..." Ben began with a lightly shivering voice, swallowing down hard and taking some air in "...couldn't you have... erm... l-like... search for me? I-I mean... instead of just waiting here..." He quipped, then went wide-eyed

"AAARGH!" The Rhino growled in a roaring shout, charging forward. Scarlet-Spider jumped up, and kong-ed off The Rhino's shoulders, managing to over-leap the charging villain. What a monster was he, the ground shook as he began to tumble in his unstoppable run, shooting his hands into the ground in order to turn his direction

"Woah! Stop!" Scarlet-Spider held his hands up, and pointed at The Rhino. Ben actually chuckled as he saw The Rhino actually did stop even for a second in confusion. With a grin, Ben thwipped some web in Rhino's face, then mentioned him on "...Okay, you may continue now."

"YOU LIL' SHIT!" The voice boomed forward, as his body followed with yet another blink-and-you'll-miss-it charge, forcing Ben to duck and roll to his right, The Rhino actually managing to land a strong kick and force Ben to fly off some meters away as if he was a soccer ball, rolling violently on the street as he did so. People started to panic now. Even more screaming. More shouting for help. Ben got up quickly, his ribs feeling like they were lit on fire. Probably not broken, but still annoying

Of course, there was an advantage Ben had now. The Rhino actually couldn't rip the webbing off his eyes. His fingers were too fat and thick. That. Was. Ridiculous.

He leaped up once more, beginning to strand The Rhino in as much webbing as he had. Some of it worked, but even so, Rhino was strong enough to easily rip his feet out of the web. Tying his arms together with web didn't work either, because of the same reason. Too strong.

Hm. All he could do for now, is to continue to web-shoot at him. Or... Ben pauses, and clicks it. He jumps on the back of The Rhino, which in response begins to shake vigurously and begins to run forward. Okay, not that bad. Ben gets a grasb of the horn, and attempts to pull back. Nothing. Damn. Okay, now it was bad. Rhino got faster. And faster. And faster. Almost as fast as a racing car. Ben held his wrists near The Rhino's face, and shot as much web as he could. In a matter of moments, Rhino's head was covered in the stuff. Gooy, thick, sticky web. Hopefully it'll work

Ben jumped off the creature, the speed making him to roll against the street until the friction wore off, and made him decrease his speed. All he could do now was watch. The Rhino continued to blindly charge forward. For a few seconds, in fact. Until he finally managed to smash into a building, causing the first floor to obviously shiver in response. Scary.

But it worked. The Rhino managed to fall to his knees, uncounscious. Huh.

Ben sighs, and gets up. Almost out of web. Police is on it's way. No time to stand around. He leaped up, and shot a web-thread for a building, web-swinging away. Phew. Tough fight. Peter goes through this on a daily dasis? Man...

Ben caught his breath once more, taking a seat on the edge of a rooftop. His ribs were better, and he was surprised the fight went so easy. The Rhino was scary, but fortunately he was dumb enough to be beaten easily. Ben's ring phone, and he picked it up. Peter. Uh-oh

"Hey."

"...Hey, Peter."

"Everything's okay?"

"...Erm... yeah. Of course. Why?"

"...Oh... I dunno..." Peter pauses, then raises his voice "...Maybe because I'm watching Spider-Man on TV right now riding The Rhino?!"

"Dude!... calm down!" Ben cuts in "... that was like, 20 minutes ago. It's over now. I took him down."

"...Yeah, well, I told you. Don't do the Spider-Man thing!... now... aw, shucks. Get ready to get your ear talked off by MJ for an hour. And... go..." Peter closed the call, and Ben blinked. Another call went in

MJ

Ben shrugged, and accepted it. And then, it felt as if he went deaf

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, PETER?!" MJ freaked into the phone, forcing Ben to actually rock his head to the other side of the phone to diminish his sudden increasing headache


	4. Impostor

He's been Spider-Man for a couple of days now. Of course, Peter called. Every day. A bunch of times. And yes, it was stressful and obnoxious. But Ben understood that. Sitting now on another rooftop, Scarlet looked down the street. So... what now?

He clicks it. Daily Bugle! Has to take some pictures. Get the pictures done. Give them to Jonah. Get money. Cha-ching!

*Alright, Ben... this isn't so hard. Can't be that hard, right? Nevermind the fact that you never held a camera, you can do it. I mean, I -am- Peter Parker, right? I have the memories, which means I can do this. Here's hoping.*

Ben sighed, and grabbed his camera. All he could do now was to find some criminals to punch

Not so hard. All he had to do was go to Harlem. Couple of minutes, annnd...

There it is

At the sound of a man screaming, Ben leaps off a building, fires a web-thread, and enters the fight. It was as if everything happened in slow motion. The photo camera was flying in mid-air, being set on auto-picture-mode. Flash. Flash. Flash.

Ben grabbed the two thugs mugging the man, swirled them over his shoulder. They screamed, and Ben webbed them up to a lightpole. Flash.

With a swift motion of his arm, he catches the camera, and grins under his mask "...Bingo!"

"S-Shit..." The man gasps for air, almost unaware of just happened. Ben glances at him, then turns towards him

"You alright, buddy?"

"Stay- stay away! Don't... I have money! I'll give you money!"

Scarlet quirked up a brow, and leaned his head a bit some "...Um..."

The man took some steps back, almost freaking out even more than he was when the thugs were beating on him. Scarlet started to take this seriously, slowly lifting his hands up to chest-level in self-defence

"Easy, pal!... I ain't gonna hurt you! I'm here to help! You know, being a hero and all. Like Iron Man! Yeah?"

And with that, the man turned around and stormed off. Yeesh. Scarlet sighed, then looked at the webbed up goons "...What's -his- problem?" Ben quipped then rolled his eyes as he started to check the pictures

"Mmmphgn!" One of the thugs mouthed off, the lower side of their faces schmoozed in webbing

Ben gestured him off "Sorry, bub! Can't hear ya. Busy, okaythanksbye."

The criminal continued to mouth off, starting to try and break free. Ben looked up in annoyance, then went wide-eyed "Oh, crap! Crap! Sorry!" Scarlet said quickly, leaping up near the thug to rip a hole through the web for him to breathe. The thug gasps for air

"...Erm... you two are alright, yeah? I'm about to call the cops..."

"You fuc-agh!" Scarlet cut him off, webbing his mouth again however letting his nose exposed this time. With a chuckle, Ben pet him on his head

"Cute. Remember though, bad words make for bad feelings! Toodles, evil-doers!" Ben quipped, then proceeded to jump off the wall, fire a web-thread, and off he went. Thiwp. Thwip. All the way to the Daily Bugle.

Minutes later

The Daily Bugle

"What the hell is this?"

"Erm... it's... Spider-Man, sir. Something wrong?"

Jonah frowned, then picked up the pictures displayed on his desk "This isn't Spider-Man. This isn't Spider-Man's costume!"

Ben shook his head, then reached for the pictures "No, no it's totally Spider-Man. Maybe he just used another costume today?"

"Don't try to fool me, you air-head no-good-spaztic-incompetent-kid!" Jonah growled out, almost getting some spit on Ben's face "...THAT isn't Spider-Man! I don't know what impostor you just wasted time on today, but unless you get me my pictures by noon YOU'RE FIRED!"

Ben gulped, then gently stepped towards the door "...Uh... 'kay... Jonah..."

Jonah didn't say a thing. He just stared Ben down as the kid made his way out of the office. Phew. Guy could use some tic-tacs. Okay, so that sucks. Spidey is in L.A. by now, probably. So there's no way he could get some actual pictures of Peter. Ben heads out of the Daily Bugle, scratching the back of his head in thought. Finally, he clicks it

Calling up Peter, Ben waits a couple of seconds until his call is accepted "Hey, Peter?"

"Hey, Ben. What's up? Everything good?"

"Yeah, yeah. Well... I need some pictures of Spider-Man."

"Uh... hang on." There's a pause, then Peter continues "What do you mean? Take some pictures of yourself then."

"Did that. Jonah said I took pictures of a cosplayer or something. He said the suit was wrong."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, and I need some pictures quickly. I was wondering if maybe you have some old ones you didn't send in?"

Peter thinks, then scratches the back of his head "No. I could theoretically take some pictures of Spidey now, but... hm... okay. Gimme a bit. I'll call you when it's done."

"Thanks." And with that, Ben shoved his phone back in his pocket, and went to grab something to eat. Hotdogs were good.

His phone rings, and Ben checks it as he jews down on a mouthful of hotdog. Pictures were here. Inside the phone was a text message

From Peter: Pics! :D

Ben opens them up. Looked pretty meh. The pictures had Spider-Man posed up to a wall. No swinging, since Jonah would've probably figured out Spidey was in L.A. now. Well, looked fine. Some minutes later, the pictures were given. Jonah was his usual grumpy self. But he took them and gave Ben his money.

Now, here came one of the hardest parts of being Spider-Man. Ben had to swing by MJ's club. Just thinking about her made his stomach curl up. Ugh.


End file.
